little sister's angry
by amycanuck
Summary: This is about Will's little sister, who for some reason hates his new character Alex. She is rude to Alex, and Will takes it into his own hands, by spanking his sister.


Diclaimer, I don't own any of the charcters except Kylie.

This is a Cutting Edge story. It is how Will's sister hates Alex, and is likes to show her, but Will won't stand for it.

Her name is Kylie Ann and she is 12. She is pretty for her age; she is not dumb but not really smart. She lives with her 23 year old brother, and has for 3 years. Her parents were killed in a car accident, which left Will as her legal guardian. She is a skater, but prefers hockey, and has a Canadian boyfriend. Oh, she hates her brother's new partner, Alex.

Here is the story of Will, Kylie, and Alex.

"So you got a new partner?" I asked my brother as he drove me home from hockey practice.

"Yeah, her name is Alex, and she was a hockey player, you know." He smiled as he made the turn to our too big, insanely expensive home. "She is inside and would love to meet you."

"Oh, cool." We walk inside and I see her. "Its you?"

"Um, hi I'm Alex." She introduced slightly confused." Do you know me?"

"No, but is your sister Meghan?" I asked with disgust.

"Yes, do you know her?" This time she was more confused.

I looked at my brother, "I have to go to Matt's!" with that I ran out. You see, Meghan is my enemy. She is a spoiled brat, and I absolutely hate her. First, she started flirting with my awesome boyfriend. Then, she tried out on my hockey team, and made it. She proceeded to tell lies about me to the coach to get me trouble and eventually kicked off the team. So, I hate her and everyone in her family. What was my brother thinking? I mean Alex is pretty, but I thought Will was smart enough to know to look beyond the face. I guess somehow I will have to get Alex to quit, but how that is question. My thoughts were cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" My brother demanded, and he didn't sound happy.

"I told you I am going to Matt's house!" Annoyed that he didn't remember or didn't pay attention.

"NO, you are not. Get your butt back over here. You never asked to go, and I am not giving permission for you to go now." Wow something must be really bugging him.

"What is your problem? God, you're acting all grumpy!" probably not the right thing to say to a brother that is getting madder by the second.

"You some come home right now, and apologize to Alex." He seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Fine I will come home, but I will not apologize!" Ha, I told him.

"You will, or you won't be able sit at school tomorrow." With that I hung up and ran home. I knew what he meant and it wasn't good. Just because I was 12 and his sister didn't mean Will wouldn't spank me. I stepped in the house and saw Alex standing there.

"Um, I'm sorry for running out that was rude of me. I am Kylie by the way." I smiled at her, and then looked at Will, and to my delight he smiled and nodded.

"I know what Meghan did to you, and I am sorry, but I am not my sister, and I hope you will let me prove that. I would love to get to know you, if you would give me a chance." I believed it for a minute then I saw her smile at my brother, and he winked at her.

"How dare you! You were going to pretend to get close to me, to get to my brother. You're a bitch, just like your sister! So no I will not give you a chance!" I quickly responded. How could she? I knew exactly what her plan was, and I was not going to let her get away with it. Then I felt myself get pulled up, and felt a slap on my butt.

"This is nothing to what you are going to get." My brother whispered in my ear.

Alex took the hint, I think, because she grabbed her bag, and told Will that she would see him tomorrow. And just like that I was all alone to face my brother.

"Go to your room!!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, it just came out, and I don't know what I was thinking!" I pleaded because I knew what was going to happen and I didn't like it at all.

"You are not going to get out of this one, now go!" he pointed up to my room, and I decided it was best just to listen at this point. I wasn't going to get out of it, and the last thing I wanted was to make it worse. So I went up to my room, sat on my bed and waited. It seemed like an eternity before my brother walked in, but it was really only about three minutes.

"Kylie, I hate doing this, but I do because I love you." As he said these words I stared at him, and was shocked at how much he looked like our dad. My memories were cut off when I saw the wooden spoon in his hand. "Stand up." He told me as he sat on my bed. I stood up hoping that this would all be over soon. Then he bent me over his knee, and flipped up my skirt and pulled my boy shorts down. I shuttered as I awaited the first smack, and then it came.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

Then I started to cry, it hurt so much.

"You are going to get twenty." My brother delivered the horrible news.

SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!!!

After the tenth I started to kick and fight back, you would to if you had a wooden spoon smacking your ass!!

SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!!

"Please, no more!" I cried to my brother, I knew this was hard for him to do, so maybe if I asked he would stop.

"Sorry baby, I can't. You deserve every one of these." And with that he gave me the last five. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

And then it was over. He pulled my boy shorts back up and flipped down my skirt. Then he gave me a hug, and I just cried into his chest. "Shhh. Its okay, it's all over."

I looked up at him and was sorry I had hurt him. "I'm sorry, Will."

"All right, baby. Let's go watch a movie, okay." We walked to the living room and started watching Slap Shot. I snuggled into my big brothers lap and fell asleep; when I woke up in the morning we were in the same position as last night. The spanking still hurt, but it reminded me that my brother loved and cared about me.

If you want more review!


End file.
